1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a finger ring expansion device for expanding the circumference of a ring to temporarily enlarge the size of a ring containing the expansion device, so the ring can fit on the finger.
2. Background Information
Many men and women across the world have difficulty putting their rings on in the morning and then taking them off at night due to problems with their fingers. People with arthritis, for example, often have enlarged knuckles and pain in their finger joints, which makes it difficult or impossible to slide their ring onto their finger. Not being able to put on a wedding ring can be particularly upsetting. Some people have bruised knuckles, nail infections, cuts, or other temporary damage to the various areas of the finger. Protuberances on the finger, such as bumps caused by writing implements, corns, calluses, blisters, and bruises can also interfere with the sliding a ring onto and off the finger. Also, many people's fingers have a tendency to swell during hot summer days. Some people simply have large knuckles on comparatively small fingers, so a ring large enough to fit over their knuckle is too loose on their finger. A loose ring can be distracting and can pose a safety hazard around some machinery, cooking appliances, in aircraft, etc.
People in the jewelry industry have devised many adjustable and even some rings that can be opened up for bypassing such finger problems. However, currently available adjustable and/or openable rings have shortcomings. For example, many of these rings must be specially manufactured or assembled, which makes them quite costly. Also, the user must purchase only those rings; the user cannot simply purchase any conventional, fixed shank ring that he or she finds attractive and make it adjustable. Exposed latching members on such currently available rings may lack durability and pose safety concerns, or the rings appear bulky and unsightly. Some adjustable or openable rings include protrusions on the side of the ring, which may be caught on apparel and are not pleasing in appearance. The adjustable or openable sections of the ring can be a point of weakness subject to excessive wear and tear, damage, and even breakage. Also, many rings of this type do not have secure locking portions, which prevent the ring from slipping off a wearer's finger. Lastly, such currently available rings can be difficult and awkward to use and have the potential to injure their wearers. Thus, there is a need for a ring expansion device that overcomes these problems.
The ring expansion device of the present invention is a mechanically and structurally simple device that permits continued adjustment of a ring's circumference. The ring expansion device of the present invention may be easily and readily installed on the many types of finger rings that are available in the jewelry industry. Surprisingly, the present ring expansion device can be installed on multiple rope bands and eternity bands, for example. Since many people have oddly shaped toes that prevent them from comfortably wearing a stylish ring on their small toes, the present invention is also useful when it is installed on a toe ring.
A ring with the instant ring expansion device does not have any exposed latching members, exposed spring members, or side protrusions to pose a safety hazard. Rings utilizing the ring expansion device of the present invention encounter minimal stress during ring shank adjustment. The instant ring expansion device includes a dual locking mechanism so the ring is unlikely to fall off the finger.
Perhaps most importantly, the present ring expansion device is easy to operate and facilitates easy to control adjustment of ring size in order to safeguard against injury and for ease of use. It can be used by older people or people who do not have perfect eyesight.
The present invention allows users with arthritis or other finger problems to continue to wear and enjoy their wedding ring, and gives them the latitude to purchase and wear any other ring they find attractive. Although this is a small thing in life, it contributes to a feeling of power over this often debilitating disease.